1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage rack, more particularly to a tool storage rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sockets are commonly used when tightening and loosening fasteners, such as bolts or nuts. A socket set includes a number of sockets with different diameters, such that a user can use the socket set with one handle for fitting different sizes of fasteners. After use, the socket set is generally stored in a tool storage rack. The conventional tool storage rack has a plurality of spaced apart socket holes, each of which is for retaining a respective one of the sockets. By virtue of the orderly storage, the user can easily and quickly find a selected one of the sockets.
However, since each of the sockets is placed in a respective one of the socket holes in the conventional tool storage rack without being secured therein, the sockets may fall out from the socket holes when the conventional tool storage rack is subjected to shock. Moreover, the conventional tool storage rack has no space for storing the handle and other hand tools, thereby resulting in a relatively poor storage flexibility.